The present invention relates to electronic data and, more particularly, to content-based navigation for electronic devices.
Many of today's electronic devices, such as electronic readers (e-readers), personal computers, tablet PCs, and smart phones include functionality for downloading electronic content (e.g., electronic books, magazines, or newspapers). Current navigation options for electronic devices that store the e-books or similar types of electronic content center around conventions of moving through a book one page at a time or simply providing a listing of page numbers or table of contents within the electronic content and allowing end users to jump to selected page numbers or chapters with little or no information about what the pages contain.